


The Return of the Brady's

by slightlyfanfiction



Series: Nessa Brady [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyfanfiction/pseuds/slightlyfanfiction
Summary: The Brady's return to Hollyoaks and a new face is leading the charge





	The Return of the Brady's

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa Brady is my own creation and I love her to death. I based her looks off of Holly Carpenter.

Brendan Brady has given up hope that he will ever see his Steven again. Today seemed different for some weird reason. Brendan didn't know why.  
Why does the day feel off? You may wonder well there is one reason and her name is Nessa Brady. If you haven't guessed she is the daughter of Brendan, but he does not know about her. Nessa is 25 years old and she grew up in foster care. She grew up wild. She lived in Ireland until she was 13 because she moved to the mainland U.K.  
Our story begins in early 2016, and it starts with Nessa finding out who her parents are. It was not easy finding her parents but she had to get her friends high places to help. Nessa met Eileen, Paddy, and Declan. Paddy seemed to spoil to her however Declan is treated differently. Declan and Nessa got along well and they stayed in touch after she left Ireland. With a little help from high-ranking friends, Nessa got Brendan's confession discarded. Nessa talked to Declan about their Da and got his impression of what happened.  
Declan warned her that he has a bit of a temper, cool demeanor and a hot head which was something Nessa can relate too.  
After learning about her father, Nessa decided to visit the place last lived in called Hollyoaks. Nessa decided to go into the village. When she arrived in the village, all eyes were on her. She grabs her bags and her purse and goes to her address. She is staying in the house close to where Brendan and Cheryl did. When she got there, the house restricted and had caution tape all over it. She asked what was going on. They told her a body was pulled out of the house. Nessa booked a hotel room on her phone and decided to go to Nightingales for dinner.  
As soon as she walked in all eyes were on her. She walked up to the bar.  
"Gin and tonic, please."  
"Of course, Miss."  
"Thank you, I'm Nessa Brady."  
"Brady? We use to have a brother and sister here by the same name."  
Nessa wanted to tell him she was a Brady from that family.  
"That's so weird. I mean another Brady family. I should ask my mom about it."  
"I'm Tony. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too."  
Nessa knew she had to play nice if she wanted her plan to work. She had zoned out and a good-looking young man was in front of her.  
"Ma'am?"  
"I'm sorry, I spaced out. What did you say handsome?"  
"I asked if you were ready to order."  
"Yes, thank you?"  
"Harry."  
"Nessa. Nice to meet you."  
Nessa had heard that Warren Fox was out which was assuming to her. She knew who Warren Fox was and how he knew her father. She was not afraid of him. Nessa had seen a lot of things and was not easily scared. Nessa's favorite thing to do is give guys a wink and a wave.  
When Nessa finished her stay at a treatment center. She wanted to be a policewoman so she applied to the police academy. She completed the training, but she decided against becoming policewomen, but she did meet her boyfriend there. Nessa is now a model. Nessa had gotten good news, she had managed to get her da out but she had to wait a couple of months for it to happen.  
The first month she was there she ran into any older friend. Nessa ran into James Nightingale. Nessa met James at the age of 18 and his mother did not like her much.  
“James Nightingale, as I live and breathe," Nessa called out. James turned grinning at her.  
"Nessa, My dear, how are you?"  
“Better if you didn't talk to your Mum!"  
“Oi. Come here you!" James pulled her into a hug.  
"What brings you here?"  
"My Da. I found him. "  
“That's great."  
"How's Marnie? Still a raging bitch?"  
"Ness, I would appreciate if you wouldn't call my mom a bitch."  
"Fine but you are no fun."  
"Fun, when was James ever fun? I'm Ellie, that's Nathan and Alfie. We are James's siblings."  
"I know, Nessa Brady, an old friend of James. James was fun once. He is more fun when Marine isn't here. One time, James and I snuck out of an important dinner. We had no destination but there and then I made him dance in the rain with me. Once we got back Marine yelled at us. Another time, we went drink and this annoying pig kept groping my ass. So I broke his hand and James got him kicked out by flirting with the bartender. I was laughing so hard and James gave me a nasty look. Aw, you're making the face." Nessa kissed his cheek. Nessa liked James's siblings, they were nice.  
When they went to get lunch Nessa saw an unexpected face.  
"Declan, what are you doing here? "She asked but when she turned she could see a trending print on his cheek. "What happened? Who did this to you?"Nessa pulled Declan into a hug. "I got ya," she whispered. Nessa looked at James and said, "We will have lunch some other time."  
With that, Nessa grabbed Declan and brought him to her home. Declan told her that he had come out and Eileen did not take it well. Nessa was angry at her mother. How could someone be so homophobic to their own son? Declan was almost 18 so she let him stay with her. Nessa has no problem with both her brother and father being gay.  
Nessa and Declan spent the rest of the day watching Movies and they order pizza. Both Nessa and Declan declined calls from Eileen. Declan told her about the last time he was here in the village. Nessa knows that Eileen would come to the village. Right now, her brother needed her and she didn't care about the consequences for her action. Both Nessa and Declan fell asleep on the couch at her place. Nessa created a pillow fort to make Declan happy which it did.  
The next morning, Nessa went to get donuts and cereal for Declan. She runs into a shorter person by accident.  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
"Here why don't I get you a candy? I'm Nessa by the way."  
"Okay, thank you. Are you Irish?"  
"Yes. Hero you go. See you around."  
"Okay."  
Once out of the store, Nessa saw someone she didn't want to see. She ducked into a store to hide from her mother.  
"Ma 'am we are not open," an older voice said.  
“Hey, Nessa," Nathan said.  
"Hello, Nathan."  
"What are you doing?"  
'"Hiding."  
"From who?"  
My Mother."  
"Why?"  
"She is a raging bitch and because I don't like her."  
"You can hide here for a bit."  
"Thank you"  
The door opened, James and Marine walked in  
"I don't like her because she has a terrible effect on you."  
"Mother."  
"No, you will not see her."  
"Hello, Marine."  
"Nessa, I didn't see you there."  
"Of course, you didn't. You never do." Nessa walked past them."See ya around, Nate and James. Thanks, Nate."  
Nessa took the long way to her house  
"Dec, I got food."  
"Thanks, Sis."  
They both eat. Dec goes to take a shower. There was a knock on the door, it was the police.  
"Hello officers, how may I help you?"  
"We are looking for your brother."  
"Why?"  
"Because he left Ireland and came here and his Mother reported him missing. She even traveled here."  
"Well, he is showering. Why don't we met you at the station when he finishes?"  
"Fine but we need your name and number so we can contact you if you don't come"  
Nessa wrote her information down. Ten minutes after the police left, Declan came down.  
"Mother is here. We have to go to the police station."  
"Fine."  
Declan and Nessa joked on the way to the police station. Nessa is not sure how she will react to seeing her mother. She is not happy with the way her mother treated Declan.  
Nessa called James just to understand the depth of charges if her brother does not go back to Ireland. James got the police to believe that Eileen had given her expressed permission to visit his sister. Eileen is sent back to Ireland without seeing, into Nessa or Declan.  
"Hey Nessa, have you met Ste Hay?"  
"No, should I have?"  
"No, it just he was a big part of da's life here."  
"Oh, I had no idea."  
"Yeah, well maybe we will run into him soon.”  
"Yeah maybe.”  
The next couple of days, Nessa made friends with the McQueen's, John Paul and Celine mostly. Nessa saw the way James looked at John Paul And told him to get his head out of the gutter if he wants to get the guy. Nessa has never been a person to love without consequence. Much of her love life was not good for her. Her first boyfriend pumped her full of drugs and supplied her with alcohol. She was way too young to be drinking and doing drugs but this has not stopped her from believing in true love.  
Nessa was out at a shop when a guy came in with a gun. The guy fired warning shots into the ceiling and proceeds to hold the store hostage. Nessa instinct kicked in and she called the police on her cell. There was a police presence already there when he got there.  
Outside of the store with the police presence.  
"What are his demands?"  
"We don't think he will make contact."  
"Why not?"  
"From what we can tell he is having some kind of psychotic break."  
"My sister is in there. I'm going in."  
"Sir, I can't let you do that."  
Nessa knew exactly what to do. She is cat-like, quick and slick. Nessa knew her brother was safe. Once the guy turned his back to Nessa, she got up and took him down and got his gun away from him. She told everyone else to go. The guy had closed the blinds. The police came in. As soon as she got out, Declan ran to her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Of Course."  
"Nice work, little lady," Wes called.  
"I still got it, huh?"  
"Yeah, you definitely still got babe."  
"Babe?" Declan asked confused.  
"Of right. Declan this detective sergeant Wes Armstrong, my boyfriend. Wes this is Declan, my younger brother." Declan and Wes shook hands and both said: "Nice to meet you."  
After Declan and Wes met, Wes had to go back to work. Nessa made her statement and was free to go. Nessa and Declan went out to eat.  
After Cameron and Courtney, and Amy and Ryan, came to town things became tense for Nessa. Both men were exes of Nessa. Declan was off in Ireland for a couple weeks which left Nessa to deal with the awkward situation alone. Cameron was her first boyfriend. Apparently, he had a teenage daughter, granddaughter, and a baby on the way. Nessa almost told the girlfriend about her experience with her boyfriend but felt like Courtney would just lie to cover for Cameron like she always did.  
Nessa liked Courtney but disliked her because of her blind loyalty to Cameron. She liked Lockie, yet she had not seen him recently. Much like their relationship, Nessa refused to make contact with any of the Campbell family. They had seen each other in passing and Nessa visibly tensed at the close proximity.  
In the course of time, Leela Lomax read into their behavior. She thought they were having an affair or something. She decided to approach Nessa with Courtney, Peri, and Tegan.  
"Hello," Leela said.  
"Hello, how can I help you?"  
"You are Nessa, right?"  
"Yes, Courtney knows that. What can I do for you?"  
"We want you to stay away from Cameron."  
"I have not even been near him. If you have not noticed I have been avoiding him like the plague. Oh, my god, you think I'm sleeping with him."  
"Yes, I do."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because there is awkward sexual tension between you guys."  
"Ew, no. I'm happily in a healthy relationship."  
"Why are you so against the idea of being with my dad?"  
"Because I was 14 when we dated and it was the worst experience of my life and I was abandoned as a child."  
"What?"  
"Look it is a period I don't look back fondly. If you want to know what happened to talk to Cameron or Courtney. I'm sure their version is quite different than what I remember. If you want to know what really happened, you know where I live. Goodbye, Peri, Leela, Tegan, and Courtney."  
Nessa is excited to get her brother back in the next couples days. Things got really awkward between her and Scott because of as much as she liked him, she knows he is not good for John Paul. Neither is James in her opinion as much as she likes James, he is kind of a dick. Nessa met Ste Hay without Declan. Nessa could tell by the red eyes that he is on drugs. Nessa knew the feeling of being high and could tell Ste needed help. So, she called a friend and got her to come and case out a treatment for Ste. With this Nessa helped Ste with his drug problem, her friend did not mention who was paying for the treatment.  
A couple weeks, after Declan got back to the village. Nessa and Declan went to visit their father. Nessa had met him only once before. Their first meeting happens to be very interesting, Nessa had to introduce herself to him and tell him she is his daughter. She explained everything about herself and her life. Nessa made a promise to her father to keep an eye on Steven for him. She tells her da that the earliest he is getting out of prison is earlier 2017. She does not have a specific date but she would let him know. After leaving the prison, Declan told her that prison may have been good for their da because he seems to have mellowed and less like to go looking for a fight.  
Nessa inquired about Ste’s progress in the treatment center, according to her friend he is doing okay but is definitely feeling the side effects and the wearing off of the drugs. Nessa knew that feeling of the warring off of drugs and she knows how hard it is. He has a couple more weeks there, he would be home before Christmas. She had heard through the grapevine that Ste and his boyfriend Harry had broken up.  
Declan is the first to hear about the return of Joel, Warren Fox's son. Declan had told Nessa that their father enjoyed Joel and took him under his wing. Declan liked Joel because he was never cruel or rude to him. The first time Declan saw Joel, he was outside of a police station.  
"Are you going in?" Declan called.  
Joel looked up with a slight grin. "I'm debating it."  
"Would you like help with the decision?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why don't you tell me the problem and let me help you decide?"  
"I feel like that might not be a good idea."  
"I'm not going to tell anyone."  
"Fine. My girlfriend Sienna came into the church in October saying she wanted to kill the man who let her daughter die at the time I didn't know she was talking about my dad but then she tried to kill me in revenge but Warren saved me. Now I have no idea what to do."  
"Look, Joel, nothing is black and white in the world but if your father and Sienna come up with some kind of agreement I would leave it. I know it's going to be hard because of your morals but I forgave my father after his associate tried to kill me. I think if you want to have a relationship with your father, I would leave it."  
"Thank you, Declan."  
"You're welcome, Fox. How has your time in the village been?"  
"Not great. Warren is not the best person to deal with. How's Brendan?"  
"Good. I mean I have a long lost sister and she's great. I'm living with her. She's literally the best."  
"I haven't had the privilege of meeting her."  
"Maybe I'll introduce you to her someday."  
"Yeah. I'd like that."  
"I'll try to make that happen soon. Nessa is very busy, always working but hopefully, that will end."  
"Declan, I have to go but we should definitely catch up." Joel gives Declan his number. "Call me." Joel flashed him a cheeky smile and walked away.  
Declan stood there looking flustered. He didn't see his sister creeping up behind him.  
"Boo," Nessa said.  
"Jesus."  
"Sorry, bro. Why are you standing near the police office?"  
"I saw Joel."  
"Oh, you mean the guy you have a crush on." Nessa teased.  
"What. No, I don't have a crush on him."  
"What's in your hand? Is that his number?"  
"Yes." The two siblings start walking towards Nightingales.  
"When am I meeting him?"  
"Never."  
"Oh come on. I'll behave promise."  
"No, you won't."  
"True but please." Nessa makes her puppy dog eyes.  
"Nessa do not make those eyes." said Wes.  
"You can't even see me. How do you even know I'm making the face?"  
"Because it's you favorite face to make when you want something," Wes said getting closer to the two siblings. Wes's arms connect to Nessa's waist as soon as he is close enough.  
"Wes." Nessa giggled as Wes picked her up. "Put me down."  
"Nope." Wes, Nessa, and Declan continue on to Nightingales like this.  
"Hi Wes, are you joining us? You can if you want."  
"Sure. Thanks, Deccy."  
Declan and Wes have been becoming good friends. With that said, Wes and Nessa have been having problems. The root cause of these problems is Cameron, Nessa's ex.  
Wes knows that Nessa ex-boyfriend Cameron is in the village. Wes is not happy about this but he trusts Nessa to tell him if he needs to step in. Wes and Nessa argue about her ex regularly. Nessa does not think she needs protection from her ex.  
Once the couple and Declan got to Nightingale. The argument started to become apparent.  
"Look I understand that you are worried but you don't have to be. Cameron has no control over my life anymore."  
"Nessa, I know you are wrong. You constantly went back to him after everything he did to you when you were young."  
"Exactly, when I was younger, why can't you forget about that?"  
"Because I was in love with you then."  
"Was? Does that mean you not in love with me now? Why don't you go back to Stacy then? I'm sure, she would love that."  
"Nessa."  
"No. I'm done. I can't be with someone who constantly thinks that I need to be saved, Wesley. I don't need to be saved. I appreciate the concern but it's no longer needed." Nessa storms out. She starts thinking why does this always happen to me? Nessa needs to calm down. She goes to the church.  
After Nessa left Nightingale's, Declan hung back to calm Wesley down. Cameron came into the Nightingales. Wes saw him and attacked him.  
"Wes, leave it, mate. Nessa wouldn't want this." Declan yelled. Trying to pull Wes off of Cameron.  
"Nessa alway liked the crazy ones if you know what I mean." said Cameron.  
"Shut up. Come on, Wes. Leave it, he isn't worth it. We need to find Nessa."  
Declan pulled Wes with him.  
"Declan, you should go without me, Nessa clearly doesn't want me anymore. She made that very clear. Go."  
"Wes, she's in love with you. Of course, she wants you."  
"Go, Declan."  
Meanwhile, Nessa in the church. She is not really sure why she decided on the church but she did.  
"Hi I'm Joel, can I help you with anything?"  
"I am trying to figure out some things. Please, sit. I'm Nessa Brady."  
"Oh, your Declan's sister."  
"Yeah. That's me."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Well let's see my boyfriend or I guess ex-boyfriend is worried about me having my ex-boyfriend Cameron, who gave me drugs at 14 and who I constantly went back to as a lass but I'm not that person anymore. I don't understand why he can't see that."  
"Nessa, I don't think he sees you like that I think he sees you as someone he wants to protect, it's not because he has too. I think he wants to be someone you can relieve on during hard times, someone you don't need to ask to protect you. I think he wants you to consider him family."  
"He knows I consider him family."  
"Does he? Have you ever told him?"  
"I mean we have been dating for almost 4 years, how would he not know?"  
"Have you ever thought maybe he doesn't think you see him as your family? Nessa, you were alone for most of your childhood, I think maybe he doesn't see what you see in him. Go tell him. He's probably beating himself up about this."  
"I can see what my brother sees in you."  
Declan was standing in the doorway blushing as Nessa walks out. As she passed, she whispered "Go get him." with that she left.  
Declan walked to Joel.  
"I see you met my sister."  
"Yeah, I was just trying to help."  
"I think you did. Thank you." Declan started walking to the door.  
"Hey, Declan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you get some food or coffee sometime?"  
"Yeah, I'd love to." Declan walked over to him. He wasn't sure who made the first move but the slowly kissed each other until another church person called for Joel.  
"I'll call you." Said Declan.  
With Nessa.  
Nessa had gotten to Wes's apartment. She decided to use her key. When she went inside she could see Wes on the couch with his head in his head. Nessa closed the apartment door. She slowly makes her way to Wes. She knows for experience, Wes liked when Nessa would pull his hand out of his hands and pull him to her. Nessa sat on the floor in front to him and slowly pulled his head out of his hand then she pulled him to her.  
"Nessa," Wes said relieved.  
"Wes." She replied.  
They stay together in a hug for a long time. Neither wanted to let go of each other.  
"Wes, you know you were the first person I considered family. I know when I was younger I made poor decisions but those decisions are not something I want to repeat. I will always choose you, I know I use to choose him but, he is not the person I am in love with. It will always be you, from now to eternity." Nessa said.  
"I know I can be a little overprotective and I will try to give you space that you deserve to live your life."  
Nessa moves off the floor into Wes's lap and puts her hands around his neck. Nessa pulls Wes's head closer to her face and kissed him. Wes pulls Nessa closer so there is no space between them.  
"So, what happened to your hands, babe?"  
"Um. I may have hit Cameron."  
"Babe,"  
"Sorry."  
"No, you are not."  
"Fine, I'm not," Wes said grinning.  
Nessa rolled her eyes and pulled his lips back to hers. Nessa pulled away and pulled out her phone. She sent Declan text saying that she won't be home until tomorrow. Then she gets up and pulls Wes with her to his bedroom.  
The next morning, Nessa woke up in Wes’s arms. Nessa could stay in Wes’s arms forever. Nessa kisses up his neck to his face.  
“G’morning,” Nessa said against Wes’s cheek.  
“Morning, beautiful.”  
Nessa smiled slightly and burrowed her head back into Wes’s neck. “I don’t want to get up.” Nessa said against Wes’s neck.  
“You don’t have too.”  
“Yes, I do. I told my brother I’d be back in the morning.” Nessa pulled out of Wes’s arms just to be pulled back into his arms.  
Nessa phone started ringing. Nessa reaches for her phone and gets up when she sees that it is the prison calling.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this Nessa Brady?”  
“Yes, how may I help you?”  
“I am Warden Harold Smith, from the prison holding your father.”  
“Okay, what can I do for you?”  
“I’m giving you a courtesy call. Your father will be released sometime this month.”  
“Thank you so much for your call.”  
“We will let you know when the date is.”  
“Okay, thank you.”  
Nessa walks back into the bedroom where Wes was waiting for her.  
"When were you going to tell me that you are trying to get your father out of prison?" Wes asked Nessa.  
“Well…”  
“Nessa, I know you. I have known you for ten years. I know when and why you changed your name. I know who your father is. I know what he is in for. I read every report about him and I want to know why you never asked me to help. I don’t agree with what you are doing but I know you’re must be doing it for the right reasons but I am worried about your father.”  
“Wes..”  
“I know I am being too much. Sorry. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“Thank you,” Nessa says as she crosses the room to Wes. Once she gets to him she hugs him. “This is why you’re my favorite human being.”  
“So when does he get out?”  
“Sometime before the New Year.”  
“That’s really soon.”  
“I know. I just hope Ste is back by then.”  
“Ste?”  
“Steven Hay.”  
“I know who that is.”  
“I am helping pay for his treatment. I couldn’t let someone else go through what I went through. I felt like I need to help him.”  
“I knew it had to be you helping him. I recognized the generosity.”  
“I better get going.”  
“I’ll walk you.”  
“Thanks, Handsome.”  
A week later, Nessa is preparing for her father’s return. She is picking him up tomorrow. Ste is returning that morning. Hopefully, it will be a good reunion. Also, Declan and Joel have been going strong for one month. They are very cute together. Nessa heard that Harry is dating one of the McQueen Twins.  
Wes is still worried about Brendan hurting Nessa. Everything seemed to calm down after Cameron was put in jail after trying to kill Peri and Leela. Nessa wasn’t surprised by this information, she knew he was safe to be around.  
Nessa gets up early the next morning and makes the drive to the prison where her father is being left out of. Nessa has to wait for almost an hour before her father is let out.  
Nessa gives him a hug once he is out of the gate.  
“Hi, dad.”  
“Hi Nessa. How are you?”  
“I’m fine. Excited to get you home.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Look, I don’t care what you did in the past but that stays in the past. I don’t want to have to do this for again.”  
“Alright.”  
Nessa and Brendan get to the village and go right to Nightingale’s. Before they entered, Nessa wanted to talk to Brendan.  
“Deccy says he is going to meet us at Nightingale’s. Just remember that Ste is just back from a rehab clinic and probably isn’t feeling great. Be careful with him. Don’t break him.”  
“I won’t hurt, Steven.”  
“Alright.”  
They entered Nightingale’s together.  
“Dad,” Declan said excitedly. He rushed over to hug Brendan. Brendan hugs him back. Nessa could see Joel behind the pair. Nessa waved and Joel waved back.  
Brendan, Nessa, and Declan all went to sit down. Declan brings Joel with him. Brendan's face doesn’t change, however, he doesn’t look happy. After about thirty minutes, Tony and Ste come into Nightingale’s. As soon as Tony sees Brendan his face turns to shock. Brendan stands up and Steven turns around slowly not sure what to expect. Once, he sees Brendan something clicks and Steven rushes to him. Brendan holds his arms out as Steven crashes into him.  
Nessa hears Steven mumble, “This better be real.” Brendan chuckles a little bit but smiles because he is happy……

The End? 

Nessa phone rings.  
“Hello?”  
“Nessa, I need your help.”  
“I’m on my way.”


End file.
